Maelstrom of Snow
by xNamikazeKyuubix
Summary: After the defeat of Aizen, Naruto is in the woods when an angry Sode no Shirayuki appears. He attempts to cheer her up with a spar, what would happen when something else happens? One-Shot! Naruto x Sode no Shirayuki.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach, no one on this website does…**

**Hey surprise, surprise people! It's xNamikazeKyuubix with another one-shot, this sort of popped into my head when I was writing the next chapter of both Force Unleashed and Downfall of Humanity. I think I am the first to have this pairing, which makes me grin like a hyena before dinner. Yes there will be a lemon since I am more attuned to writing those now hehehe…**

**So I don't have much to say except PLEASE READ AND REVIEW Force Unleashed because I only got 24 reviews for chapter 13, which is very little in comparison to the 75 reviews for chapter 12 so please review! Not to say don't review this as well, please drop a review letting me know what you think alright?**

**Let's get on with this one-shot!**

* * *

_In this story, Naruto is the Captain of the Zero Division which served directly under the Spirit King or should I say the Shinigami from Naruto's realm. Naruto has been serving him for a total of 10,000 years already, and this story takes place a week after the defeat of Sosuke Aizen at the hands of Kurosaki Ichigo and Naruto himself. Naruto had managed to prevent Ichigo from losing his powers after using the Final Getsuga Tenshou, and the orange-haired Shinigami was now serving as the new 5__th__ Squad Captain._

With Naruto

Naruto was currently sitting on a tree branch as he watched the setting sun on the horizon, he found it to have a calming effect on him and also enjoyed the spectacular display of colours when it happened. He was wearing the typical black Shinigami uniform, his crimson Captain's haori over it and his faithful Zanpakutō tied to his waist sash. His wild, spiky blond hair fell over his eyes slightly and to either side of his head, resulting in him being an almost mirror image copy of his father.

Naruto was humming a soft tune as he enjoyed the gentle breeze that swept through the forest just outside the 13th Division, his slitted amethyst orbs gazing at the setting sun.

'A week since that madman Aizen was kicked off his horse and sealed by Kisuke into that… whatever the hell he was sealed into, like a stripper's pole or something...' Naruto snorted in amusement at the thought before his thoughts drifted in another direction, a small smirk appearing on his face. 'Kurosaki Ichigo…you really surprise me kid, you seem like a perfect bland of me and Sasuke when I first met you.'

'Now look where you are, the Captain of the 5th Division and one of the most wanted men in Soul Society… besides me of course.' Naruto grinned at the thought when his sensitive ears suddenly picked up the sound of footsteps on the forest floor and some muttered grumbling, he looked down from the tree branch and spotted a familiar figure.

Her snow-white hair, smooth milky complexion, frost-blue eyes and white kimono with a large pale purple bow in the back attached to a pale yellow obi. It was none other than Kuchiki Rukia's Zanpakutō spirit, Sode no Shirayuki. A frown could be seen on her beautiful face as she stomped through the forest, muttering curses under her breath.

So lost in her thoughts was the spirit that she failed to notice the blond-haired Captain walking down the tree trunk and up to her, which was why she reacted by jumping into the air with a squeak when she felt someone tap her shoulder. Sode no Shirayuki blinked when she realised that she hadn't landed back on her feet, she turned her head slightly to find that she had landed in the muscled arms of one Uzumaki Naruto.

"Baka! Don't sneak up on people!" Sode no Shirayuki reprimanded him with a light slap to his chest, Naruto just chuckled in amusement as he held the beautiful ice type Zanpakutō spirit. A light pink tinge dusted her cheeks when she finally registered the position she was in, also how she was able to fully feel his rock hard muscles. 'It also doesn't help that I _may_ have developed a small crush on him when I fought him during the Zanpakutō rebellion…'

Naruto didn't notice the blush as he let the spirit back on her own feet, also missing the soft sigh of disappointment from her. "So what are you doing out here Sode-chan? Also who or what was bothering you to this extent?"

Sode no Shirayuki felt her blush deepen slightly when she heard him call her name in such an affectionate manner but then scowled when she was reminded of why she was out here in the first place.

"It's my baka of an owner, forever fawning over that stupid Strawberry and following him around like a love sick puppy. I just couldn't stand it anymore so I materialised into my spirit form and took off, not that she would even notice…"

"So Rukia has turned into a fangirl… have to say I didn't see that coming…" Naruto muttered as he rubbed his chin at the thought, he prayed for Ichigo's safety and that the kid's girlfriend would be able to stop the rampaging horde of girls that are sure to go after him.

"Well I for one did, she has been showing slight signs of a typical fangirl ever since Ichigo rescued her from her execution. I believed that it was just a passing phase but apparently I was wrong, so now I'm stuck with this useless owner who spends her entire time chasing after a boy…" Sode no Shirayuki sighed as her scowl melted away to be replaced by a sad expression, which didn't sit right with Naruto so he tried to think of a solution.

"Hmm…I got it!" Naruto snapped his fingers suddenly causing the white-haired woman to look at him in confusion, he threw a grin her way before explaining. "How about a simple spar to get your mind of those troublesome thoughts, it usually works for me!"

Sode no Shirayuki thought about it for a while before a similar grin stretched across her face, "I don't see why not, I've been dying to get some action for Kami knows how long! So what are the rules and conditions for the spar?"

"No releasing of Shikai or Bankai. No Kido attacks allowed. Just plain kenjutsu and taijutsu, Shunpo (Flash Step) is allowed as well. Spar ends when one person is in a position where they cannot escape from or either one of us calls for it to end. Sounds okay with you?" Naruto asked her.

"And none of those fancy, destructive Jutsu things of yours either." Sode no Shirayuki added, earning a nod from the blond Captain. "Alright then, we being in three…two…one…GO!"

Naruto blocked a powerful downwards slash with his blade before pushing her attack away and spun around to deliver a horizontal cut, his attack was gracefully evaded by his opponent. Sode no Shirayuki sent a flurry of lightning-quick strikes after she evaded the attack but they were all easily blocked by her opponent's blade, he wasn't the Captain of the Zero Division for nothing.

Naruto deflected another strike before dropping into a crouch and performing a Konoha Senpu (Leaf Whirlwind) that kicked up the leaves on the forest floor, forming a miniature leaf tornado around the two combatants. The attack itself was intercepted when Sode no Shirayuki grabbed hold of his leg instead of merely blocking, she used her strength to throw him through towards a tree. Naruto back-flipped in mid-air and landed with both feet on the tree trunk before immediately disappearing in a blur of speed, he appeared above her and spun into a dropping axe kick.

Sode no Shirayuki blocked the kick with her left forearm and slashed at his still airborne body with her sword but he quickly twisted out of the way and countered with his own slash, she was forced to Shunpo backwards to avoid it. She watched as Naruto landed on all fours before utilising Shunpo to get behind her for a sneak attack but she had anticipated it, so he was hit by a palm to the chest that sent him stumbling a bit.

Pushing her advantage, Sode no Shirayuki flash-stepped after him with a powerful horizontal slash that he deflected with his blade before she reversed her hold on her sword and thrust it backwards. Naruto dropped into a forward roll to evade the attack and came up to face with a fierce onslaught from the white-haired spirit, he backpedalled as he dodged and blocked numerous sword strikes. He quickly noticed an opening and took it by slamming his foot into her abdomen, she was sent skidding back several metres before coming to a stop.

The two sparring partners stood several metres apart with smirks on both their faces, the setting sun bathing the area in a variety of colours and casting shadows across it as well. Naruto rotated his shoulders slightly before sliding into his sword stance, "Let's kick things up a notch shall we?"

"Oh definitely…" Sode no Shirayuki replied with narrowed eyes. The next second the two of them disappeared in their respective blurs of speed, Sode no Shirayuki in a white blur and Naruto in a mixture of black and red. The two of them collided in the middle with a shower of sparks springing from the contact point between their two blades, they looked into each other's eyes for a moment before leaping backwards.

In a brilliant display of Shunpo mastery, the two combatants clashed again and again with each contact resulting in a shower of sparks. Any spectator would have just seen sparks emanating from the point where the two blurs clashed together before springing apart again and going at it again and again, across the entire area and even into the trees a few times.

Roughly thirty minutes later, the two of them skidded to a stop. Both of them were sweating and panting slightly, their swords still at the ready and neither of them refusing to admit defeat. Naruto gripped his hilt tightly before flash-stepping forward and once again, their blades grinding against each other in a stale-mate.

"Give up _Naru-kun!_" Sode no Shirayuki said in a sweet voice as she pressed her blade against his, generating more sparks from the continuous friction between them.

"Never _Sode-chan!_" Naruto replied with a feral smirk before he leaned backwards suddenly and used his right leg to kick his opponent's sword out of her hand. What he didn't anticipate was that the loss of balance would cause Sode no Shirayuki to fall forward, in this case, right on top of his chest.

Sode no Shirayuki groaned as she pushed herself up with her hands and opened her frost-blue eyes, the first thing she saw was Naruto's slitted amethyst orbs that gazed back at her. A furious blush erupted across her face when she noticed how close their faces were, she could practically feel the air leaving his mouth tickling hers. Sode no Shirayuki suddenly felt something on her right cheek and saw that it was Naruto's hand, her eyes widened considerably when he started caressing it gently.

Naruto didn't know what he was doing, it was as if he was trapped in some sort of trance. With Sode no Shirayuki right on top of him, he could fully appreciate how ethereally beautiful she was. From her frost-blue orbs to her snow-white hair that fell around their faces in a curtain of white, everything about her was perfect. Before he knew it, his body reacted and captured her lips with his own in a soft, gentle kiss.

Sode no Shirayuki felt something soft press against her lips and her mind took a few seconds to register what happened, 'Naruto-kun is kissing me! Wait, when did he become Naru- oh who cares, it feels so right!'

Naruto braced himself for the beating that was about to come so he was shocked that instead of a beating, she started kissing him back as well. The shock didn't last long as Naruto proceeded to roll them over so that he pinned her against the forest floor and kiss her with a renewed passion that he didn't know he had.

Sode no Shirayuki moaned as she felt Naruto deepen the kiss and his hands run up and down her curves, her own hands were around his neck as she pulled him into a deeper kiss. Feeling adventurous, she probed his lips using her tongue in an attempt to get him to grant her entrance to his mouth. Seeing no reason not to, Naruto complied and their tongues met in a heated struggle.

**Lemon warning! Please skip to the next bold text if you aren't reading it!**

"Take me Naruto…" Sode no Shirayuki panted out as they separated for air.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked her just to confirm, she pulled him down into another heated kiss before releasing him.

"Does that answer your question? I want to be your first…and your only…" Sode no Shirayuki whispered the last part so softly that even his enhanced hearing almost missed it.

"Of course my Yuki-hime (Snow Princess), and I will be your first and only as well…" Naruto kissed her again but this time it was full of lust, passion and love. His hands went down to her waist and started to undo the obi that held her kimono closed, he removed it and cast it away to one side. He then separated for a moment to discard his own haori and top, leaving his well-muscled chest and abs out in the open for her hungry eyes.

She grabbed his hands with her smaller ones and guided them to open her kimono, exposing her smooth milky-white body and white lingerie to him. Sode no Shirayuki blushed as she saw Naruto run his eyes up and down her frame before he suddenly pounced on her and started to ravage her lips, earning a moan from her.

"You're beautiful…perfect…" Naruto whispered into her ear, his hot breath and words turning her on. Naruto kissed down from her ear to her neck, he bit down gently and sucked on it so to leave a hickey there. She let out a small gasp as a cold wind blew across her already hardened nipples when Naruto removed her bra, he quickly took one into his mouth and started to lick and suck it.

Sode no Shirayuki let out another moan as she felt Naruto's tongue assaulting her left breast while he fondled her right one, his finger and thumb pinching the nipple every few seconds. Naruto then slipped his left hand into her slightly wet panties and ran his fingers over her moist and swollen pussy lips, she bucked her hips in response in an attempt to increase her pleasure.

"Naruto…" Sode no Shirayuki moaned out as she felt her end reaching, Naruto helped things along by nibbling on her nipple and thrusting two fingers inside her snatch in an instant. She arched her back as her orgasm hit her, her juices squirting all over his fingers and staining her panties. She watched with half-lidded eyes as Naruto brought his cum-covered hand to his mouth and suck it clean of her juices, the sight was so hot that she was immediately horny again.

Sode no Shirayuki pushed Naruto off her and pounced on him, "No more foreplay, I fucking need you inside me NOW!"

"Whatever you say Sode-chan!" Naruto growled as he ripped he cum-soaked panties off her in one swipe, revealing her dripping snatch that looked like it was practically begging for his cock. She quickly pulled down his hakama pants and boxers in one tug, freeing his 9-Inches of hardened manhood from its containment.

"Good thing Zanpakutō spirits don't have hymens but it's still going to hurt a little…" Sode no Shirayuki mumbled to herself before lowering herself onto his dick, Naruto groaned as he felt his member push inch by inch into her warm and tight entrance. She paused for a while once he was fully sheathed inside her, relishing in the feeling of being filled for the first time and she could feel the tip of his manhood kissing the entrance to her womb.

Sode no Shirayuki slowly started bouncing up and down on his erect member, her breasts jiggling with every motion she made and her moans filling the forest. Naruto helped out by thrusting his hips up to meet her halfway, his groans also mixing in with her moans as he felt her pussy sucking him in like a vacuum. The inside of her vagina was a mixture of cold and hot, the mixed temperature was driving him towards an orgasm.

"Sode-chan…I'm going to blow soon…" Naruto grunted as the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh echoed through the forest.

"Me too…inside me Naru-kun…I want to feel your cum inside my womb…" Sode no Shirayuki panted out as she slammed herself down suddenly, resulting in his 9-Inch cock hitting her pleasure spot and triggering her orgasm.

"I'M COMING!"

Sode no Shirayuki screamed out her release as her body shook from the mind-blowing orgasm, her juices flowing out from where she was connected to her partner. Naruto couldn't hold back any longer when he felt her slick vaginal walls clamp down hard on his dick, trying to milk him for all he was worth.

"SODE!" Naruto roared as he fired his load deep inside her womb, his fertile cum painting the walls of her womb white. She moaned as she felt the warm cum feel her up, the feeling was unlike anything she felt before and she liked it. Sode no Shirayuki slowly pulled herself off Naruto and flopped down onto the forest ground beside him.

**Lemon End! Safe to come out now!**

"That was amazing…" She whispered as she snuggled against his body, her smaller arms wrapped around his left arm.

"That is was…" Naruto replied with a chuckle before turning his head to face her and kissed her directly on the lips and then placed another kiss on her forehead. "So you want to tell everyone about this?"

"Hmm…nah! Let them figure it out for themselves…" Sode no Shirayuki said with a giggle before crawling on top of him with her hands on his chest and a sexy smirk on her face. "… Have another round in you tiger?"

"Why don't you find out?"

* * *

**Yes finished my one-shot! Not too short nor is it too long, just nice and easy to read with a small lemon for us perverts to enjoy! Drop me a review to let me know what you think, I'll be waiting eagerly to read them!**

**As I stated, I'm working on Downfall of Humanity and Force Unleashed. Also fooling around a lot with Nogoodms, Revan the redeemer and Kyoki no Kage… ya we get distracted very easily. I'm helping Nogoodms with his Naruto fanfiction as well… and I guess that's about it! Oh and the four of us make up 'The Yami Kazoku' which is our group on fanfiction!**

**Remember to review!**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
